The present invention relates to an article which can be a backing material for a tape comprising a flexible substrate which is either coated or impregnated with a polymerizable, cationically sensitive composition, or the article can be a substrate coated with a flexible paint comprising a polymerizable, cationically sensitive composition. Polymerization is achieved using an ionic organometallic compound as a photoinitiator.